<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Футбольные шоты by ChajnayaChashka, Modric, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983">Футбольные шоты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric/pseuds/Modric'>Modric</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021'>WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF Футбол RPS 2021, Внеконкурс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric/pseuds/Modric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькие истории из жизни футболистов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Beckham/Zinedine Zidane, Gianluigi Buffon/Andrea Pirlo, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba, Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Joachim Löw / Manuel Neuer, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp, Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Столп морали (дзюбинфеев)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Игорь Владимирович, Игорёк, — ласково, слишком ласково говорит Артём в телефоне, — что это такое, блин, было?</p><p>Игорь не знает, что это было. Может,  ему осточертело сиять столпом морали и нравственности, пасти молодёжь, хмурить брови и задирать подбородок. Может, ему тоже хочется  почувствовать себя безответственным придурком.</p><p>— Ты хоть удалил?</p><p>А вот это уже свинство. Что он, не понимает что ли?</p><p>— Конечно, удалил. За кого ты меня принимаешь?</p><p>— За придурка, у которого наверняка теперь спина болит?</p><p>Игорь от возмущения захлёбывается воздухом и запахом диклофенака:</p><p>— У киперов такая подготовка, что некоторым брёвнам и не снилась! Это тебе не бей-беги.</p><p>— Да? — В голосе Артёма наконец начинают проявляться ожидаемые ехидные интонации. — Намазал поясницу-то?</p><p>— Намазал, — ворчит Игорь, сдаваясь, — но чисто для профилактики.</p><p>— Акробатика — это не твоё, — хихикает Артём, — но попытка засчитана.</p><p>— Зато никаких пятен. — Игорь начинает злиться, но к злости примешивается ещё и обида. — Ни на мошонке, ни на репутации.</p><p>— Туше.</p><p>Игорю становится стыдно. Как Тёма вообще это делает? Ладно вживую, когда невозможно противостоять наивным голубым глазам на простецком лице, всегда готовом расцвести улыбкой, но тут одним тихим полушёпотом... Манипулятор хренов.</p><p>— Ладно, извини. Но... Тебе что, совсем не понравилось?</p><p>— Ты что! — Орёт Артём в голос так, что телефон приходится убрать от уха. — Да я, блин, руки по локоть стёр! Да у меня чуть инфаркт не приключился! И инсульт!</p><p>Игорь краснеет. Неизвестно, что отвечать на такое, поэтому он просто мечтательно лыбится как дурак в пространство. Кстати!</p><p>— А ты у себя-то удалил?</p><p>— Извини, Игорян, плохо слышно, да и бежать пора. Покеда!</p><p>— Сволочь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Мистер (Джиджи и Андреа)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Буффон великолепен. Андреа каждый раз думает об этом, когда Джиджи стоит в воротах на игре, когда часами прыгает за мячом на тренировках, когда лежит на его диване и с небрежной грацией человека, привыкшего к роскоши, вертит в пальцах бокал с вином. Буффон — его якорь. Неизвестно, смог бы он даже не удержаться на тренерском месте, а вообще решиться на такое, если бы не Джиджи, его спокойная уверенность, его «Теперь я должен звать тебя "мистер"?». Андреа хмыкает. Да, прямо в тот день, точнее, ночь Джиджи называл его «мистер» и никак иначе, а Андреа никак его не называл — он и дышать-то успевал через раз. Джиджи мог быть совершенно пещерным человеком: куда только девались снисходительность и ласковость, когда он сгребал в кулак длинные волосы, а Андреа чувствовал себя добычей и, честно говоря, ничего не имел против.</p><p>— О чём задумался, профессор?</p><p>Андреа смеётся:</p><p>— Никто так меня уже сто лет не зовёт.</p><p>— Я зову. Мы с тобой — осколки империи. Руины.</p><p>— Роскошные руины.</p><p>— Роскошные, — с удовольствием соглашается Джиджи и смотрит на Андреа так, будто не может решить, подтянуть его длиннющими руками вместе с креслом к дивану или всё же соизволить подняться.</p><p>— Э-э-эй, не так быстро: я не мальчик уже, — на всякий случай предупреждает Андреа, отодвигаясь подальше.</p><p>— Мистер, а как же постоянные тренировки, о которых ты нам талдычишь? И ты царапаешь ножками паркет.</p><p>Андреа теребит ворот рубашки, раздумывая. Хищный взгляд с дивана отслеживает его движения, и расслабленная поза ничего не значит. Кому, как ни Андреа знать, на какие броски способен Джиджи в воротах и не только. У него почти нет выбора.</p><p>— Ну нет так нет. — Джиджи ставит пустой бокал на пол и откидывается на подушки, складывая руки на груди. — Займёмся чем-нибудь пенсионерским. У тебя есть кроссворды?</p><p>— Разве что в телефоне было такое приложение. Но, сеньор Буффон! Рано расслабляться. Я что говорил о тренировках? — Андреа  поднимается и бесцеремонно тычет Джиджи в бок, отодвигая, чтобы уместиться рядом.</p><p>— Как скажете, мистер, — мурлычет Джиджи и тянется к его волосам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Рубашка (ракимос)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чёрной рубашке самое место на белых простынях. Иван посмеивается, в основном над собой — надо же, никогда раньше не подозревал себя в склонности к фетишизму, а вот. Хотя и рубашек таких у него раньше не было.</p><p>Он ласкает шёлк подушечками пальцев, прикрыв глаза, — так кажется, что он чувствует невидимый взгляду муаровый узор, хотя вряд ли, но ему хочется так думать. Поднимает руки, как пианист перед тем, как поразить зал своим мастерством, но, в отличие от пианиста, опускает раскрытые ладони осторожно, даже нежно. Проводит от воротника по всей длине, потом касается пуговиц и только после вылущивает каждую из петельки.</p><p>Иван не торопится. Ему нравится, как своевольный шёлк выскальзывает из пальцев, нравится проводить сухими губами по прохладной ткани, нравится чувствовать, как внизу живота с каждой пуговкой, с каждым прикосновением становится теплее и тяжелее...</p><p>— Тебя не смущает, что внутри этой рубашки — я? — Серхио лежит смирно, но голос его выдаёт, как и глаза, — тёмные, жадные.</p><p>Иван ёрзает, удобнее устраиваясь у него на бёдрах и фыркает:</p><p>— Не смущает. Помолчи, не мешай нам... И почему ты до сих пор в штанах?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Лекарство (лёйер)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йогги больше, чем обычно, был похож на грустную нахохленную птицу. Мануэль мимоходом глянул в зеркало и в очередной раз подумал, что собственный плакатный образ эталонного синеглазого арийца с бодрым румянцем на гладко выбритых щеках совершенно не соответствует ситуации.</p><p>Йогги будто  пришёл из какого-то иного мира. Там, в том мире, воздевают глаза к небесам, разговаривают с черепами, изящно сжимая их в длинных пальцах, элегантно носят чёрное. В мире Мануэля — цветном и по-своему увлекательном, как набор Лего, — с удовольствием пьют пиво, играют в приставку, участвуют в дебильных флешмобах, а носят — Мануэль смущённо почесал живот — носят вот серые трикотажные трусы. Сейчас оба мира сошлись здесь, в его гостиной. Кстати, стоило бы одеться.</p><p>Йоги устроился на полу, опершись спиной на сидение дивана и подтянув колени к груди. Крикливое игровое шоу по телевизору совершенно не занимало его: перед остекленевшими глазами явно проходили какие-то другие картины. Мануэль осторожно поставил кружку на стеклянный низкий столик, вырубил телевизор и тоже опустился на пол.</p><p>— Герр Лёв...</p><p>— Йогги, мальчик мой. Я же просил.</p><p>— Когда мы не на поле, я помню. Выпейте.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Горячее молоко. Нет ничего лучше горячего молока на ночь. Особенно если грустно.</p><p>— Ману, детка. Кто тебе сказал, что мне грустно?</p><p>Мануэль не удостоил ответом этот явно риторический вопрос. В последнее время Йогги вовсе перестал улыбаться. Даже ему. Это требовало срочного лечения, а горячее молоко — лучшее лекарство от всего, кроме похмелья. Мануэль приложился к кружке сам и обеими руками сжал лицо Йогги, не давая увернуться, шалея от своей наглости, прижался к приоткрывшемуся рту горячими губами, вливая молоко и свою уверенность, свою силу, свою… все свои чувства. Ощутил, как дёрнулся кадык под высоким воротом чёрной водолазки, как расслабились плечи, как закрылись глаза, мазнув ресницами по его коже. С трудом оторвался и сунул кружку в руки Йогги:</p><p>— Допивай и спать. Возражения не принимаются.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Полководцы (пепопп)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А представь, Юрген. Вот кончатся у нас игроки. Совсем.</p><p>— Охренеть.</p><p>— И, как в древние времена, результат битвы будут решать полководцы.</p><p>— То есть мы?</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>— Хорошо, что игры будут без зрителей. Иначе понадобились бы врачи, выносить тех, кто от смеха получит сердечный приступ.</p><p>— Чего это?</p><p>— Хосеп. Допустим, ты будешь неплохо выглядеть в голубой футболке и белых шортах. Слушай, а может, оденешься так? Это грозит стать моей эротической фантазией.</p><p>— Не уводи разговор в сторону. Я всё ещё не вижу ничего смешного. Ну, кроме того, что у тебя есть эротические фантазии.</p><p>— Ну как же, представь меня в шортиках и гетрах.</p><p>— М-м-м... Всё ещё не вижу ничего смешного. И, кстати, насчёт эротических фантазий ты прав. Хотя в твоём Ливерпуле вряд ли найдётся комплект на тебя. А, у Вирджила можно позаимствовать... Позвоним ему?</p><p>— Рассчитываешь продлить жизнь смехом? За мой счёт?</p><p>— Юрген. У меня в телефоне в сохранёнках то видео с вашего празднования.</p><p>— Oh mein Gott!</p><p>— Вот именно. Там ты был в шортах.</p><p>— Чёрт.</p><p>— И танцевал.</p><p>— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!</p><p>— Ты неплохо двигаешься. Потанцуем?</p><p>— Вот так будет и на поле. Выйдут два пожилых мужика. Ну ладно, один пожилой и один очень даже моложавый, хоть и лысый. Ай! Куда ты меня тащишь? Нет, только не фламенко!</p><p>— Тш-ш-ш-ш, Юрген, слушай ритм. У тебя получится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Задница (Бэкс и Зизу)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я не хочу видеть ни одной сливочной задницы в радиусе мили  хотя бы до утренней тренировки. — Зидан откинулся на спинку дивана, не открывая глаз.</p><p>Шаги сменились вознёй, пыхтением и фырканьем. Отчётливо вжикнула молния.</p><p>— Не такая она и сливочная. Уже.</p><p>— Надень штаны.</p><p>— Ты ж не видишь мою уже не особо сливочную задницу, какая тебе разница?</p><p>— Дэвид. — Зидан со вздохом открыл глаза и подвинулся. — Даже твоя задница не сравнится с той жопой, которую я наблюдаю не первый месяц.</p><p>Бекхэм натянул джинсы обратно и уселся рядом:</p><p>— Мне даже обидно. Я думал, что моя произвела на тебя настолько неизгладимое впечатление, что его ничто уже не перебьёт.</p><p>— Кстати, откуда у тебя ключ?</p><p>— Ты дал. В те благословенные времена, когда не питал отвращения к сливочным...</p><p>— Если ты ещё раз скажешь «задница», я тебя ударю.</p><p>— Не буду. — Бекхэм тоже откинулся на спинку и водрузил ноги в кроссовках на столик, рядом с ногами Зидана. — Вообще-то, я волновался.</p><p>— Я так и понял. Настолько, что даже в Мадрид примчался. Я так паршиво выгляжу на матчах?</p><p>Бекхэм дипломатично промолчал. Зевнул, тут же ухмыльнулся и ткнул Зидана в бок локтем:</p><p>— Может в Фифу? Рубанёмся, как в старые добрые? Я могу играть за Реал и даже дам тебе надрать свою сливочную задницу. Хотя нет. Не дам.</p><p>— Ой, когда это ты отказывался, чтобы я тебе зад надрал? Давай!</p><p>— Слава богу, ты улыбнулся. Ради этого стоило приезжать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Жираф (ракидрич)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пойдем в зоопарк?</p><p>— Зачем? Хорошо же лежали.</p><p>— Хочу посмотреть на кого-нибудь, кроме бешеной вороны.</p><p>— Урод.</p><p>— Нифига подобного, котик.</p><p>— Котик! Еще раз скажешь что-нибудь про мой нос — все зубы пересчитаю.</p><p>— А ночью, помнится, ты их и пересчитал… языком… все тридцать два… Да и выстанывал совсем другое, хотя, если память мне не изменяет, пару раз поминал пушистые предметы.</p><p>— Это не считается. У тебя ночью к пернатым тоже претензий не было.</p><p>— Ладно, один – один. Так пойдем в зоопарк?</p><p>— Так ты не ответил, зачем.</p><p>— Разве?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Жирафа смотреть.</p><p>— Пойдем лучше на нашу игру завтра.</p><p>— Чего я там не видел?</p><p>— Мне показалось или ты хотел на жирафа посмотреть?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Мануальная терапия (крооскес)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Антони… о… о да!… Вот тут еще… Боже, да! Встал!</p>
<p>— Ты чего так орешь?</p>
<p>— Хорошо же! Позвонок вправился — как не орать?</p>
<p>— Придурок. Вообще-то, мы не одни в отеле.</p>
<p>— Ну и что с того?</p>
<p>— Ничего. Вот сейчас все подумают, что я тебя тут трахаю.</p>
<p>— Почему они должны так подумать?</p>
<p>— Потому что ты стонешь неприличные вещи.</p>
<p>— Нет, я спрашиваю, почему они только подумают? Они и без того знают.</p>
<p>— Просто обидно, когда спалился, а даже не виноват. Совсем как моя прошлая желтая карточка.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то, ты был виноват.</p>
<p>— Я так и знал! Друг называется! Фашист проклятый!</p>
<p>— Тони! Вообще-то, это ты немец, а я невинная жертва завоеваний. </p>
<p>— Кто тут еще жертва?!</p>
<p>— Хорошо, ты... Ай, руки!  И нечего на меня сверкать своими глазищами.</p>
<p>— Так, я понял: пора вводить войска.</p>
<p>— Вот, а я о чем? Точно фашист.</p>
<p>— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь…</p>
<p>— Я-ааа…ах… Я буду бороться до последнего! Я орга…низую сопротивление… партизанские отряды… буду вести подрывную деятельность…</p>
<p>—  Боже, какой слог! Я впечатлён! </p>
<p>— …изну…три.</p>
<p>— Ого, мне нравится. Но лучше перевернись обратно на живот.</p>
<p>— Это произвол! Зачем на живот-то? Хорошо же было! </p>
<p>— Перевернись: мне неожиданно прямую красную захотелось, раз уж я все равно виноват.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Поросёнок (Реги и Жозе)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серхи всегда предпочитал позитив негативу. Что толку ныть и жаловаться на трансферы, одноклубников, тренеров? Особенно на тренеров. Они как явление природы: налетают, переставляют, изменяют под себя, и ты ничего не можешь сделать. Лучше смириться и впахивать.</p><p>Так он думал до Жозе. Впрочем, пожаловаться на отношение Серхи не мог. Регулярно в старте, тренер не забывает отмечать старание, в том числе и подарками. И в этом была закавыка.</p><p>Когда Жозе привёл его к огромному окороку и заявил, что это обещанная награда за отличный матч, Серхи напрягся. Тем более первый, самолично отпиленный кусочек хамона Жозе впихнул ему в рот, мимолётно коснувшись пальцами губ. Но дальше этого дело не пошло. А потом Жозе прислал ему на Рождество молочного поросёнка. Серхи убрал подношение в холодильник и набрал номер:</p><p>— Я передумал.</p><p>— Решил всё же с нами отмечать? Ну и правильно. Плевать на весь этот карантин.</p><p>В прессе Жозе сам рассказал эту историю и выглядел настолько расстроенным, что Серхи стало стыдно. На ближайшей выездной игре он постучался в тренерский номер.</p><p>Жозе работал. Писал что-то в планшете и бумажном блокноте, усадив Серхи в кресло и пообещав освободиться через минуту. Серхи мужественно держался час, хотя глаза слипались, а рот от зевков почти не закрывался.</p><p>Жозе, отложив блокнот, где усердно рисовал свинок с крылышками и выводил каллиграфические ругательства на всех известных ему языках и парочке неизвестных, выдохнул и поволок теплое несопротивляющееся тело к кровати. На ней тело немедленно соблазнительно раскинулось морской звездой.</p><p>— Вот же поросёнок, — хмыкнул Жозе и, не удержавшись, чмокнул Серхи в лоб, — ищи теперь, где переночевать на старости лет.</p><p>— Поросёнок? — не открывая глаз, переспросил Серхи. — Лучше что-нибудь сладкое... — И затих.</p><p>— Будет тебе сладкое, — проворчал Жозе и осёкся, представив взбитые сливки на ярких губах, крошки, прилипшие к родинке, счастливый блеск глаз.</p><p>Эти испанские мальчишки загонят его в гроб.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Из каждого утюга (кримесси)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Облажался?</p><p>— А у тебя красная, — огрызнулся Криштиану, оглядываясь в поисках источника голоса.</p><p>Лео никогда не появлялся в помещении. Он преследовал Криштиану, отражаясь в любой блестящей поверхности.</p><p>— Утюг, — любезно подсказал голос.</p><p>Честно говоря, Криштиану понятия не имел, где у него в доме утюг. Но именно сегодня искомый предмет торчал на комоде: то ли домработница забыла, то ли кому-то из домашних понадобился. Идеально отполированная металлическая «подошва» показала оттопыренное ухо, щёку без бороды и хитрый карий глаз.</p><p>— Вот уж воистину «из каждого утюга», — вздохнул Криштиану. — Чего тебе надо?</p><p>— Соскучился. И ты соскучился, даже не отрицай.</p><p>— Виделись недавно.</p><p>— Ага, — погрустнел Лео в утюге, — лучше бы не.</p><p>Криштиану очень нужно было в душ, но раздеться под этим взглядом он не решился. Да и уходить не хотелось. С момента отъезда в Италию прошло уже много времени, и Лео появлялся всё реже. Интересно, у настоящего, реального Лео есть такой вот воображаемый Криштиану?</p><p>— Есть, — откликнулся на его мысли Лео из утюга, — только теперь у него есть еще и воображаемый Луис, так что у тебя конкурент.</p><p>— У меня не может быть конкурентов, — надменно вздёрнул подбородок Криштиану и тут же рассмеялся. Перед кем он выпендривается? Перед порождением собственного мозга?</p><p>— Вот-вот, — подтвердили в утюге, — но тебе лишь бы нос позадирать. А мог бы, между прочим, позвонить. Ладно, пока. Раз ты не собираешься раздеваться, ловить тут нечего…</p><p>Перед сном Криштиану заперся в ванной и набрал-таки номер. Наизусть.</p><p>— Облажался? — поприветствовал его сонный голос.</p><p>— А у тебя красная! — рявкнул Криштиану.</p><p>— Я тоже соскучился.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>